


Cookies and Mistletoe

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Community: comment_fic, Cookies, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mistletoe, Prompt Fill, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and Jesus may be slowly getting on Daryl's nerves or maybe Daryl likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Prompt fill for the prompt: Any, any M/M pair, cookies & Mistletoe

Daryl watched with interest as Jesus hummed to himself as he stood at the stove in Daryl's kitchen or what had used to be his kitchen anyway. A kitchen that he guessed he now shared with Jesus since the man had been spending most nights here since breaking up with his boyfriend and it wasn't like Daryl minded they had after all been friends for years but well Jesus was turning his place into the fucking north pole and Daryl did mind that.

He just wasn't one to celebrate the holidays and he didn't quite like his house being all festive and if Merle came by any time soon Merle would probably tease him for the white Christmas tree that was up in his living room.

"You going to stand there and watch me or are you going to help me put icing on these cookies?" Jesus asked as he brought Daryl out of his thoughts and Daryl blushed when the man turned to look at him.

"Don't see why..." Daryl started to say but he stopped when he watched Jesus walking towards him and for the briefest of seconds he was afraid that the man had came to literally drag him to the stove where he had been icing cookies but those fears subsided when Jesus reached him and just stopped in his tracks before his eyes moved upwards.

Letting his eye sight go up as well Daryl's blush grew as he realized he had been standing under the mistletoe this whole time and yeah this was one of those times he wanted to kill his friend, had his friend not been so adorable with the smirk he gave him.

"I'm going to kiss you," Jesus spoke as his blue eyes locked with Daryl's and Daryl probably would have objected had he not gotten lost in the intense blue of Jesus' eyes. "And you're going to like it."

The last statement though was enough to bring Daryl back and he scoffed because he really had never liked it when anyone kissed him. He just wasn't a romantic type of person or maybe he just hadn't met a good kisser. "If you say so Paul," he muttered sarcastically using his friends real name.

"I do," Jesus smirked more before leaning in and kissing Daryl softly on the lips and even with the pre-warning Daryl froze slightly before responding and it was only mid kiss that Daryl realized that yeah, he hadn't met a good kisser or at least he hadn't met one until Jesus had kissed him because he kind of liked kissing him.

Though of course maybe he wouldn't tell him that just yet because then he'd never hear the end of it.

When Jesus pulled away and gave him a wink, Daryl felt his cheeks heat up again and he was a bit thankful when Jesus turned to walk back to the stove. But that thankfulness didn't last for long, not when Jesus was begging him to help with icing the cookies again.

"Don't see why you need my help Paul," Daryl spoke again using Jesus' real name. "You're perfectly capable of putting icing on those cookies all by yourself."

Jesus chuckled before turning to look at Daryl and Daryl knew he was screwed when Jesus began to pout that adorable little pout of his. A pout that had gotten him a lot of things he wanted from Daryl. "But it's better to have a friend and anyway you can help me sing Christmas songs," he argued and against his better judgement Daryl found himself walking towards the stove.

"I ain't singin' no Christmas songs," Daryl told him once he reached the stove. "That's where I put my foot down."


End file.
